Blazing Embers
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Sage Collins just wants a normal life. After leaving The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning she has it, until that fateful day in New York. She has to use her ability for the first time in five years to save herself, only to catch the attention of one Nick Fury who wants her for the Avengers Initiative. And everybody knows what Nick Fury wants he gets. Rated M to be safe.
1. A Freak

I looked out the window, the rain falling fast, spattering the window as the thunder rumbled outside and the darkening sky. I hated it here, I hated that we were all different that none of us here could possibly hope to have a real future in the real world. That we would be shunned and hated by all. It wasn't fair, but it seemed as though I was alone in my thoughts everyone else was excited to be learning how to develop and control their abilities. Me? I wanted to forget it all like it was a bad dream. I "developed" my ability at a young age, then I was dumped here at The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. My world seemed to end all these kids and adults running around with strange abilities. At first it seemed great, but then as I got older I saw all the hate for mutants on the TV and I began to see that what we had wasn't a gift, but a curse. I decided I was here, not learn how to use my ability for the good of mankind, but so that I could control and hide it. I wanted a normal life, free from discrimination and hate.

"Sage are you listening?" Ororo asked stood in front of my desk her arms crossed. I wondered if the storm outside was down to her. After all she controlled the weather; Storm that was the name she was given as part of their not so secret team the X-Men.

"Sorry distracted by the weather." I didn't need to tell her what I was feeling, I'd made it clear I hated it here, I hated life on more than one occasion. But now at least I had a plan. She cocked her head to one side as if listening to something or someone.

"Professor Xavier would like to see you in his office, I want a 2000 word essay in by next week on the key points of the cold war." I stood nodding as I gathered my books and bag. As always I felt everyone's eyes on me as I left the room.

Walking through the mansion felt like walking through a museum with all the dark wood oak, stair cases and flooring. The Professors room was hidden behind fake panelling also in dark oak. I went to knock, but as always the Professor knew I was here.

"Come in." I pushed the door releasing the catch and walking in. The Professor had always looked the same to me, stuck in a wheel chair, bald, but always friendly, he was like the grandfather of everyone here including me whether I liked it or not. He dressed impeccably in a suit behind his desk. "Sage, is there anything you want to tell me? Talk to me about?" He asked motioning me to a chair. I sat carefully crossing my legs and placing my bag beside me.

"I'd say no, but you already know what I think, what I've been thinking. You know I hate it here, I hate what I am, we've all known that's how I've felt for the eight years I've been here." I said placing my hands in my lap.

"I'm sorry if you felt I invaded your privacy. We have wanted nothing more than for you to feel you belong here. It seems so far we have been unsuccessful. But I see your determination and I know how much control you have over your ability. Sage I think I have a solution, a way for you to feel you belong and to do good." I felt I knew where he was going with this and I had no interest, but I let him continue. "Sage, I, we think you would do well in joining the X-Men,"

"Professor Xavier," I said raising my hand to stop him. "I understand what an…honour many would find it, but you should know me, know how I feel about all of this. I want nothing to do with this, this life, the way you live it. I trained long and hard to be able to master my ability, not to use it for good, but so I can leave it all behind like a bad memory." The Professor shook his head, we had this conversation many times before.

"Sage you may hate what you are, but you can't change that. What you have, what every person here has is not a curse, it's a gift one that you should chose to use how you see fit. But use it you shall, whether you want to or not, you may escape from who you are, but you will always be one of us a gifted human be,"

"I'm a freak and this!" I shouted standing abruptly rubbing my fingers across my hands sparking flames. "Is no gift, it is an ugly scar a reminder of what I did and what I am capable of." I breathed deeply calming myself, anger could control me and the fire I could create. "I will finish my year here and then I'm leaving. I have been accepted into Mercy College over in Dobbs Ferry for the Corporate and Homeland security management bachelor degree."

"Well I am very proud of you." I was shocked, I expected an argument, demanding I stayed and joined the X-Men. And it completely deflated me.

"Thanks professor…I just want to try and live a normal life. One where people don't know me and what I am."

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world. And Sage," He said as I picked up my bag to leave. "Just know we will always be here for you should you need us." I smiled.

"I know, but I won't." I said confidently and walked out.

Five years later, I found myself the P.A of Gene Whitman, head of Whitman and White Private Security, not the job I had in mind, but it paid a lot better than I ever thought I would earn. Book appointments, dinner reservations, car hire and flights all for a six-figure salary. I had well and truly left my old life behind me, dressed in Armani suits, Louboutin heels and a Gucci hand bag, with my own modest apartment in Manhattan life was going great. The Mercedes S-class that was my work car helped a lot too, especially traveling from Manhattan and into New York's business district.

That was until the "alien" attack or whatever the hell it was. After that day, everything started to change; the life I left behind buried away was rising from my own private hell and hitting me in the face with the force of a tank. But at the time it was just another sunny day in the office at Whitman and White.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed of the first chapter of my newest story, please review, but no flames please. :D


	2. Captain America!

A/N: Thank you to Black Dragon 42 for taking an interest and reviewing much appreciated my friend :D

I walked out of Starbucks with coffees and bagels for Mr Whitman and Mr White, cell phone in my other hand as I made arrangements for tonight at Le Bernardin and the meeting for the new defence contract with the gentlemen from the White House.

"Good morning Eric, I'm fine thank you. Just calling with tonight's reservations. Table for six at 8pm please. Make it VIP it's a business meeting and Mr White hates it when people constantly walk past, you know how he gets."

"I do Sage, will you be attending?" I smiled Eric had taken a shine to me, but I wasn't interested. A relationship was the last thing on my mind right now.

"I will, but I'll be taking minutes so I won't be very sociable tonight."

"That's a shame; at least I'll get to see your pretty face." I laughed a little, he was a charmer I'd give him that. But as I began to reply I felt the ground beneath my feet tremor. I stopped just short of crossing the street looking up to see a swirling vortex of some kind open up high in the sky above Stark Enterprises. "Sage?! Sage!" I heard Eric shout.

"Eric I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up tossing my cell into my Gucci bag. Looking up it seemed as if something or several something's were flying out from the vortex followed by a flash of red which could only be Iron Man. Nothing to worry about Sage, Iron Man will fix it, just carry on walking. But I was kidding myself as the street filled with screams as the things from the vortex started to reach us. I ran as best I could dodging through traffic that had come to a standstill, but running in heels was a pain. A bus came hurtling end over end towards me and I panicked. What could I do? Did I save myself or did I crouch down and hope for the best.

A blur of blue careened into me knocking me flying out of the path of the bus. I expected immense pain, but instead I heard a voice and found myself put right on my feet.

"Ma'am are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Captain America, but he had died 70 years ago how was it possible?

"I…I yes thank you." He nodded and started to move away leaving me on my own.

"Take cover, we'll have this straightened out soon enough." The Starbucks I had bought for my bosses was long gone, but I didn't care, what was happening? Creatures falling from the sky ripping up New York, Captain America back from the dead. I had to get away before I did something I would regret.

I slipped off my black Louboutin's tossing them into my bag and started to really run. But where was safe? Was this a state wide thing? Or just here in New York? I rounded a corner, running past a school bus still filled with terrified children. Why was no one letting them out? I went to grab the door when I saw the creatures, aliens, monsters? Closing in, I ran, but I could hear the children screaming. Did I hate myself that much that I could let children die to hide what I was? I slowed and turned.

"Damn it Sage what are you doing?" I scolded as I ran back I started yanking on the driver's door as the children pounded on the door and their screams became more frantic. The driver was out cold, his forehead cut open, they must have crashed there was no way I could save him. As I pulled harder and felt the door start to move a little the children's screams became a warning. I looked up at them through the window and saw them point down the side. I looked to see one of the creatures coming towards me. I stumbled back and fell dragging myself backwards with my hands. The children's screams caught its attention as it looked up at them raising its weapon. I stood and in the next instant it was soaring backwards landing in a heap thirty yards away. I looked at my hands and saw the flames recede. What had I just done? I shook myself grabbing for the door again and with one final pull the door open and the children spilled out. Some of them crying others clinging to my hands. Not running in fear like I thought they would.

"Ok kids I'm going to get you somewhere safe. Everyone hold someone's hand and stay together. We need to run down here and take a left to the Whitman and White building, we'll be safe in there. Ok?" Every child nodded their head and took someone's hand. I ended up carrying one child who wouldn't move as I herded the children down the street. Outside Whitman and White the children banged on the glass as some of the security guards refused to move, terrified to come open the doors.

"Let me through kids!" I shouted pushing through and swiping my key card. The second the doors started to open the kids ran through screaming.

"Miss Collins, I, sorry we didn't," I cut Bennett off as he tried to make his excuses for not letting these kids in.

"I don't care, I will be talking to Mr Whitman about this." Glared at him then turned to the children. "Ok kids I want all of you to sit over here out of the view of the windows. I promise they won't get you in here, but if they see you they might try to break in. Bennett; help me here." I ordered him as he slowly helped me usher the children further back. I crawled over to the phones by the front desk to inform Mr Whitman what was happening.

"Bennett what in blue blazes is going on out there?!"

"Mr Whitman its, Sage."

"Thank god you're alive, your cell."

"I'm fine sir, I lost my bag in the chaos. It's some kind of strange attack, monsters or aliens they're coming from the sky if you can believe it."

"If it was anyone else I'd call you a liar. Is the building secure?"

"I believe so sir, but I," I said pausing I wasn't sure how appreciative he'd be of me letting children inside the building.

"Well spit it out!" He shouted down the phone.

"Sir I have a busload of children down here, I couldn't leave them trapped on the bus, so we're all in the lobby right now near the elevators."

"That's good, you have a good head on your shoulders. Think of the publicity we could get out of this, Whitman and White save a school bus of children. I knew it was the right thing hiring you Sage." I didn't know if I should be thankful for the compliment or angry that he wanted to use this for publicity, so I stayed diplomatic.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the opportunities you've given me." He laughed down the phone.

"And I'm sure that six figure salary helps too. Well if anything changes call me. I'll see if I can find out anything from the police." Then he put the phone down. I sat there a moment in state of shock, what was happening? But at least it should be over soon, Iron Man and Captain America, surely this would be over soon. But I couldn't help think.

_Of all the cities in all the world, why did it have to be mine that aliens decide to invade?_


	3. A Proposal

**A/N: Thanks again to Black Dragon 42, my new follower DarylDixon'sLover and Court your reviews are highly appreciated! Sage will show her ability I can assure you, but for now she just wants to be normal.**

I stood off to the side as Mr Whitman had said, this turned in to media frenzy and the media was lapping it all up. I couldn't do this, how long before someone from the institute saw me? Maybe even visited me this was one giant cluster fuck for lack of a better term.

"Come on Sage, you can do this flash that pretty little smile of yours, tell them you got those kids out and safely here as it was your duty. Bullshit them, tell them we're a security firm and the security of those children, the safety of those innocent little kiddies was your only priority as a employee of Whitman and White." Mr White said trying to push me out to the cameras.

"Sir don't we have PR people to do this?"

"Yes, but it has to be you. You have an honest face and by god you can sell it when you want to. Now get, if you want to keep your job. Now sell it." I nodded and gathered myself as best I could. I was a little dirty and I had no shoes, I felt like I was going to be sick. The second I walked out the chatter from the reporters and camera crews reached fever pitch everyone wanting my attention shoving microphones in my face. Mr Whitman thankfully came to help me instead of leaving me to it like Mr White had.

"Now come on move out of the way, Miss Collins will answer your questions one at a time!" With Mr Whitman's help we pushed to a podium that had been set up and I now stood in front of the crowd the children off to the side some waving, some with their parents who had arrived crying thankful their children were safe.

"Miss Collins, what made you save those children?" One reporter suddenly shouted. Taking a deep breath I smoothed the front of my ruined Armani suit.

"I, well they were children, trapped; I did what any good American would do. And as an employee of Whitman and White I felt it was not only my moral responsibility, but my duty to help those children." I offered a small modest smile as clapping started around the room, I caught sight of Mr White who nodded his approval. Again everyone started to shout over each other, until it slowly went quiet and someone shouted their question again.

"Miss Collins, a bystander says that you blasted one of the Aliens away when they tried to attack. That you had no gun, but flames came from your hands." I faltered, almost panicked. I could feel the colour drain from my face then Mr Whitman nudged me. I shook myself I had to answer and make it convincing.

"That's preposterous." I held up my hands. "Flames from my hands? No, what this bystander saw was Iron Man, he was nearby fighting these…Aliens. Iron Man saw it approach and took care of it giving me the time to get those children to safety here at Whitman and White." The reporters started up again, but I raised my hand to quieten them.

"I appreciate you all have questions that you want answers to, but as you can see it's been a rough day," I smiled wiggling my foot out so they could see I no longer had shoes on. "I ache, I need a bath so if you'll excuse me I need to go home and get some rest." Thankfully I was escorted away by our guards and two police officers as Mr White took to the podium to speak to the reporters.

When I finally got home, I ran straight to my laptop, bringing up my search engine I typed in things like girl shoots fire, I could only pray that someone hadn't filmed me or taken a photo of me. After searching for a couple of hours I couldn't find anything and finally felt some relief. What I was remained hidden.

My home phone hadn't stopped ringing somehow the reporters had gotten a hold of my number and continued to call me. As I didn't have a cell I had to leave it on just in case. The dinner tonight had been rescheduled so I was free to do as I wanted, but I had to be ready in case I needed to go back into work.

I was just running a bubble bath when my phone rang yet again. I went to turn on my sound system intending to drown out the insistent calls when I heard the beginning of the message they were leaving.

"Hello, Miss Collins this is Maria Hill. The company I work for would be interest in recruiting you for a…special initiative. If you could call," I snatched up the phone quickly my interest piqued.

"Hello? Can I ask what company it is you actually work for? Because quite frankly I don't think there is anything you could offer me nor do I think you could possibly beat the salary I receive from Whitman and White."

"Ah Miss Collins, I work for a private security firm one that takes a much more hands on approach. We would be interested in meeting with you. We feel that a woman of your calibre and qualities would do well and flourish in an environment the likes of which only we can provide." I smelt something off and I didn't like it one bit.

"And how exactly did you come to hear of me Miss Hill?"

"Well who didn't hear of your daring rescue of those children today? Plus there's your degree that we feel that you not getting the full potential out of working for Whitman and White. All I ask is that you attend a meeting, we'll wine and dine you at Le Bernardin all you have to do is show up, eat, drink and listen to what out representative Nick Fury has to say. Then make your decision." Wine and dined all just to listen to a proposal?

"Well….Fine I'll need time to clean myself up and change though."

"That's great dinner reservations have been made for 9pm, hopefully we shall be working together in the near future."

"Sure, we'll see." I said hanging up.

That had to be the strangest conversation I'd ever had, head hunted just for saving a busload of children, something was way off, but I could at least give them the courtesy of hearing what they had to say. It was 6 o'clock now so I had 3 hours to get there. After my bath I slipped into my Vivienne Westwood navy striped suit, my Valentino black pumps and grabbed up my Channel hand bag. I'd left my shoulder length dark brown hair down, letting it curl gently and called myself good to go as I left getting my apartment getting into my the waiting cab heading back into town.


	4. I'm Not A Hero

**A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers and MakeUrMark for following this story :D**

I walked into Le Bernardin scanning the room for reporters as I had a thought on the way in that it could be a set up by the media. But I saw no one suspicious. Eric saw me and headed over to me quickly.

"Sage, I thought they cancelled? I already rebooked your table, so many people wanting to propose and make tonight special what with the whole thing earlier." I leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"Relax Eric, I'm here for another meeting. Any reservation under my name?"

"No, you sure about this?" He asked rescanning the book looking for my name.

"Yes…oh check under….Nick Fury. That's the gentleman I'm supposed to be meeting with." He quickly scanned down the book.

"Got him, ok madam," He smiled motioning me to follow him. "He booked over here and the two tables nearby, clearly he wanted some privacy." I nodded a little uncomfortable.

"Eric a favour?"

"Anything I can do, I will Sage." I sighed a little I didn't want him to think I was leading him on.

"If things get too heated or go bad, I'll want to leave fast. I'm only here because I'm curious."

"No problem, I'll help you escape if need be." I smiled.

"Thanks Eric."

"You're welcome; I'll get some wine for you." I sat there wringing my hands, my trepidation increasing by the second. I sensed more than heard someone coming closer and looked up to see a tall menacing black man. A long black leather coat concealed what he was wearing, but did not hide the fact that he was missing his left eye which was covered with an eye patch. I stood up and took his offered hand.

"Miss Collins, I'm Agent Nick Fury."

"Agent?" I asked dumbfounded as he took off his coat revealing a black shirt and black trousers as he sat down.

"Yes, from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Or S.H.I.E.L.D." It still didn't explain what an Agent of Shield was doing here.

"And you want to recruit me?" He nodded. "Look I'm flattered that a government powered …agency wants to recruit me to be an agent, but I don't think it's for me and you most certainly won't be able to match my salary."

"Ok, look we'll order, eat and then let me give my proposal and then make your decision, fair enough?" I looked at him quietly for a while before deciding that I'd stay.

"Fine."

It wasn't until I'd started desert that he spoke again. I had a mouthful of chocolate soufflé when he began.

"You seem to have come to a conclusion already, but you have the wrong end of the stick lady. Sure your degree would come in handy, but what we want you for would allow you to use what you have."

"I don't think I follow Agent Fury." But that trepidation I had was turning into all out panic.

"What you did today, saving those children. Your ability," I dropped my spoon pushing the desert away.

"Let me stop you there, that wasn't me. Sure I got the kids out of that bus, but it was Iron Man that blasted that, that thing. Not me. I'm just the Personal Assistant to Mr Whitman and White. Nothing more." He looked at me amusedly then motioned for what I assumed was the check. Only to find Tony Stark pull up a chair next to me. He took a sip of my wine and helped himself to the soufflé.

"Hi, you're kinda hot." He smiled immediately making me blush.

"Stark." Fury grunted.

"Alright, look I'm flattered, I'd love to take credit for helping to save those little tykes, but I wasn't there at the time I was facing down Loki. So I highly doubt it was me that helped you out. Though if there's any way I can…help you then just ask. " I was angry and afraid I didn't like how this was going.

"Look we know what you are Miss Collins, all we want is for you to work for me, join the Avengers Initiative. Put that power of yours to good use, save lives." Fury said looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but you don't know me, you have no idea what I can do. And that was the first time in five years that I have done anything like that. I want nothing to do with your agency. I don't want to help you and above all else I don't want to use this, this curse." I snapped standing up so suddenly that I knocked my chair over. "We are done here and I would thank you kindly not to contact me again." I grabbed my bag marching away.

"Sage, there's a cab waiting outside for you." Eric shouted as I came past him.

"Thanks Eric." I called as I pushed through the door and into the cool air outside. What did I do now? What if they continued to try and recruit me? I had never heard of SHIELD or the Avengers, sure I guess Tony Stark was a credible source, but I wanted nothing to do with this.

As the cab pulled up outside my place I paid getting out and noted the sleek black car parked opposite as soon as I clocked it a man and woman climbed out. The woman was tall, slim and curvy with short red hair. The man was tall too, short hair and dressed in black combats like the woman though hers were figure hugging. The instant I saw them I knew this had something to do with Nick Fury. I fumbled out my keys opening my door and slamming it shut locking and bolting the door.

"Oh god, oh god what do I do!" I panicked, I had no one to call, no one to help me.

"Miss Collins," The woman's voice called through door. "We just want to talk, we could really use someone like you in the Initiative."

"Well bully for you, I don't. So why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Why do you want to be so selfish? Hiding your ability away, when you could be saving lives." She called back as if trying to guilt me, but she was guilt tripping the wrong woman.

"Save lives? My ability does nothing but end lives, it kills all it touches! What happened today was a rash and completely stupid accident. I'm not a hero." There was a long pauses and I had thought they'd left.

"We aren't asking you to be a hero Sage," The man began. "We're asking you to help us. Just give it, give us a chance to show you what good you can do. Just come with us, please." I didn't know what to do I need someone to help me think this through, as I was stupidly beginning to consider it. Only one person came to mind that could possibly help me, Professor Xavier. I reached for my home phone only for it to start ringing. I answered and slowly pressed it to my ear.

"Sage," It was the Professor and a sigh of relief escaped me. "I know what is happening I saw what you did today."

"Professor help me. These people they say they're from an agency, I-I'm not a hero."

"And you're not a killer, Sage you could do good with these people and they won't judge you. They may find out about your parents, but what happened here they will never know about. You have a gift whether you see it that way or not; that is what it is." I sighed maybe I shouldn't keep running, maybe I should at least go with them like the man said give them a chance.

"Thank you Professor." I stood and walked to my door, unlocking and unbolting it. Pulling the door open they were both halfway to their car. "E-excuse me!" I called as they turned around and stopped looking at me expectantly. "I'll, I'll come with you. But I want to be able to leave, if I decide I don't want to help." The guy smiled.

"That's all we ask." He motioned me forward to the car.

I really hope I wasn't going to regret this.


	5. So Alone

I hadn't realised that going with them required getting in a helicopter to get to their headquarters. What I saw amazed me though, it was a giant aircraft that they had dubbed the Heli-Carrier. It was as big as any battleship I'd ever seen.

"Yeah she's huge isn't she?" The man who I learned was called Clint Barton said. The woman was Natasha Romanoff. "We all have rooms in there and it has a staff of 60 some people."

"And it just floats up here? And nobody sees it?" Natasha shook her head.

"That would be stupid; it has stealth concealment panels, high tech equipment to keep it hidden. When we land don't touch anything, keep your hands to yourself." I was beginning to get the feeling that Natasha didn't like me that much.

When we finally landed, Clint walked me through offering to show me around the place, while Natasha went to inform Fury I was here. I was shown were the bedrooms were, the cafeteria even a lounge area. Then I was shown the more serious things like the engine room, a high tech prisoner holding cell, the labs where Stark and a gentleman introduced as Dr Bruce Banner worked, then finally I was shown to the bridge. What I saw no one would believe without seeing.

Captain America, in full outfit stood with Nick Fury, some long blonde haired guy that looked part surfer part Nordic god and totally ripped beyond belief. Stark was there in his Iron Man suit minus the face plate, Natalia looking as surly as she had been in the car. Bruce walked in and took a seat and Clint moved off to stand with them all.

"Finally glad you decided to join us, Miss Collins."

"Fury I haven't joined anything yet, at the behest of Agent Barton I came to see what is you want me to do." Fury looked to Clint and Natasha unimpressed.

"I already told you what it is I want you to do. Save lives, help us by joining the Avengers."

"What is it you actually do any way beside throw flames from your hand?" Stark asked. "Because really Nick I can already do that, kind of." He said opening his hand to show the pad there that released blasts of energy. I didn't really want to get into this with them, but telling them what I could do wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I don't just throw flames Stark, I control fire, though I use the term loosely. Does anyone have a lighter or matches?" I asked and Clint produced a lighter. "Light it please." I asked and as he did I waited till everyone could see the flame before closing my hand and extinguishing the flame, then opened my other hand sliding my fingers across my palm and as I did so revealing another flame.

"Wow what a little light show." Stark clapped sarcastically. "What about the real deal? Where's the kind of power you showed when you were what …ten?" He asked checking something. I knew what he was referring to, but he had no right.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He moved something to a monitor and began a slideshow of pictures from that day, the day I discovered my curse. A row of terrace houses the middle one, looked like it had been hit by a bomb, the houses on either side, were not as badly burnt, but were still completely destroyed.

"That's the kinda power we are looking for, firecracker." Stark smiled impressed with himself. All of them were looking from me to the pictures.

"That kind of power doesn't save lives, it takes, it doesn't discriminate it kills all, consumes all." I spat at him. But he paid no heed, Stark seemed to think it was game, he kept pushing. I didn't know what he was trying to do.

"Stark…" Fury started sensing he was pushing too far.

"The control you have on it now, come on show us let's see what you can do!" He enthused stood in front of me. It was when he prodded my arm like I was a science experiment that I lost control. I felt the heat filter through me rising to the surface and could see it as my skin began to glow like embers. I grabbed his arm and my fingers began to sink into the armour of his suit. He gasped and I realised what I was doing as I turned and ran from them all.

It was as I got towards the medical bay and laboratories that I began to calm and realised the heat from my skin had disintegrated my entire suit. I saw a lab coat and dashed inside wrapping it around me to cover my now naked body. I sat on the floor in the corner and let the tears fall. What had I just done, how had I let him do that to me? I never should have agreed to come here. I wanted my home, I wanted to forget all about today.

"Hey." I looked up swallowing a sob seeing Dr Banner in the doorway.

"Just leave me alone." He moved in and to crouch in front of me.

"I can't do that. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Tony is an ass, well that's an understatement." I wiped at my eyes looking at him properly. "You know I thought that all I was good for was destroying things, at least at first. I tried to control what I was, what was inside me. And for a time it worked. But it just builds up and builds up inside you till one day you accidently let it out." He said understandingly.

"Like how I saved those kids? I hadn't even realised at first that it was me that had killed it." He moved closer to me resting a hand on my arm.

"Exactly, though at least you look pretty when you unleash your power." I frowned at him confused. "Don't say you've never seen the big green muscle bound monster, that people dubbed the Hulk?"

"Wait that's you?!" I asked shocked. This mild mannered, even sweet doctor transformed into that giant green beast.

"Yeah, like you when I get angry I lose control and sometimes he can't be controlled at all. But yours seems a little more stable than mine."

"Stable?" I asked angrily and before I knew it I was telling him everything. "I was ten laid in bed sleeping when I had a nightmare, I was scared, then I remember immense heat and flames licking at me, I screamed and my mother came to check on me. The fire that I had created engulfed my mother; my father came in saw what was happening and tried to get her. It severely burnt him all down the left side. The fire spread, the fire that I couldn't control, that got bigger and bigger as I tried to fight it." I shook remembering that night as vivid as if it had just happened.

"It destroyed our home and killed the neighbours on either side of us. Burning their homes down to the ground. I woke up in a hospital a week later, I'd passed out from smoke inhalation. The second my father was ready to leave the hospital he received a call from someone who said there was a place that dealt with kids like me." I finished as tears fell silently down my face and I felt Dr Banner's arms wrap round me comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for what you went through and what Tony did out there." He said as he produced a tissue for me. "It must have been so hard for you; you must have felt so alone." I nodded.

"I spent the rest of my childhood learning how to control my curse, to hide it so that I could live a normal life. So that I never did anything like that again." He moved taking my hands in his and smiled softly.

"You don't have to take another life. You can control it, what you did we would never ask you to do again. But if there was an uncontrollable fire, you could put it out. Those flames you create, they could shield from most attacks from almost anything. Natalia and Clint when out in the field are the closest thing to weak links we have, you could protect them. We, no I would make sure that you only use that power of yours to save and protect life."

"I, I don't."

"Please, just give it a chance. Wouldn't you rather be known for the good you've done, the lives you've said rather than always thinking about the lives you took when you were too young to control what you are?"

"If you help me, then I'll try." I offered, he was the closest I had to someone actually understanding how I felt. He smiled and helped me stand.

"You have a deal Miss Collins."

A/N: Thank you ILoveAnime89 for following and taking interest in this story :D Please do remember to review each chapter :D


	6. Ember

**Clint Barton**

"Nice going Stark, look would you did to the dame." Steve spat as Tony checked over the damage to his suit.

"Jesus did you see that! She glowed; she damn glowed like hot embers, and the damage, just look at that!" He held up his arm that had the perfect imprint of her fingers.

"Stark we're trying to convince her to stay and you pull a stunt like that?"

"A stunt? Hey I got her to show us what she's made of, the power, and the heat she creates!" He was in total awe over what had just happened, he was lucky she didn't crush straight through to his bone.

"I'm going to go talk to her, see if I can connect, maybe she just needs someone to understand." Bruce stated as he got up and walked away in search of Sage.

"Hey Clint look at this." Natasha was looking over the file that came with the images he supplied. The house in the middle was her home. Her mother had been killed in the blaze as well as the neighbours. Her father had sustained severe burns down the left side of his body then dumped her in some kind of a boarding school. No wonder she didn't want to come, the emotional scarring from something like that must be exceptionally painful.

"Damn you can't help, but feel for her." I said looking again at the damage she had caused unintentionally.

"Her ability is almost god like!" Thor said astounded. "At such a young age her power must be ten-fold now."

"Exactly why I want her on the team. I don't want her coming to the attention of our enemies, if she's with us the likelihood of her joining forces with the next Loki are low, but if she doesn't work with us and is approached by someone else imagine the kind of hell she could unleash." Fury stated glaring at Tony.

"It literally would be hell on earth. If her powers have doubled since she was a kid, she could level a city in a day."

"Exactly, so we can't allow that to happen, I want her on this team and I want her to feel that is was the best decision she's ever made. Am I clear Stark?"

"Crystal, anyone else notice all her clothes burned off before she ran away?" I wanted to punch Stark sometimes, he was just tactless and vulgar, though I'm sure everyone saw what had happened.

**Sage**

"I, erm would sort some clothes out for you, but I'm not sure where to look for some." Bruce smiled awkwardly as he led me back to the bridge my arm linked through his more so I felt I had a support than actually physically needing to. I didn't mind so much though the lab coat was thick enough to hide anything and long enough that my ass wasn't hanging out of it.

"It's ok, plus Stark owes me like $6,000 in damages for my suit, shoes and my Chanel handbag." I smiled. I couldn't focus on what just happened; I needed to brush it aside; I needed to be me.

"Well this should be fun to watch." He smiled as we walked back on to the bridge. Most every man on that bridge turned to look at me as I stood barefoot in a lab coat clinging to Bruce's arm.

"Would you look at that, hot stuff returns looking hotter than when she left." Stark smiled.

"You jackass, owe me a two grand Vivienne Westwood suit, a fifteen hundred dollar pair of Valentino pumps and a two grand Chanel handbag. I'll take cash or check." Fury barked out a laugh and I saw Natalia laugh at the astonished look on Starks face. "What can I say? I have expensive tastes."

"Natasha where can we get her some more clothes?" Bruce asked as Fury turned to look at me.

"Ok, I'm going to give it a try. I'll see if I can help, but don't expect too much; I've spent 15 years of my life trying to forget what I am. So if you could make my contact to Stark a bare minimum that would be great."

"Hey don't hate. Got you to join didn't it?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"Actually it was Dr Banner that convinced me to join." I shot back squeezing Bruce's arm gently.

"Whatever your reason for deciding to stay, I'm glad you did." Fury stated.

"Sage if you come with me, I can get you something to wear."

"Hey I like the lab coat!" Stark called as I followed after Natasha.

"I'm sorry about Stark; we all read your file after you ran. I'm sorry about your family, that can't have been an easy thing to live with." I was quiet I didn't know what to say. "If Tony gives you any more grief and you don't want to fry him talk to me, I'll deal with him."

"Thanks Natasha." I smiled; maybe I was wrong about her she seemed ok with me now. She handed me a standard issue SHIELD uniform and a pair of shoes before we headed back to the bridge again. When we arrived most of the other Avengers had left there was only Bruce, Steve and Fury left.

"I'll leave you to it Sage, Fury might want to brief you." I nodded and watched as she walked away. Steve smiled at me and I moved further in over to them.

"Well it's good to see you in some clothes…not that there was anything wrong with you not wearing clothes…not that I was looking or anything." I laughed at how awkward he was. This was Captain America and he was fumbling over talking to a woman.

"It's ok, I'm glad to be back wearing clothes." It was hard to not feel at ease with Bruce and Steve, though Fury's presence was somewhat uncomforting.

"So Collins, now you're working for us. I've spoken with your bosses at Whitman and White. They understand the levity of what's going on, though they don't fully understanding why we want you. Your job is secure should you chose to go back to them."

"Well that's a relief though how you managed to persuade Mr White I'll never know."

"National Security, plus we'll push through their bid for the new government contracts they've been working on getting." I smiled a little shocked, if Mr White had have known he'd have demanded I go join straight away.

"Tony has already started work on a flame retardant suit, so what happened earlier won't happen again. I've also ask that he include some kind of mask, I figured you wouldn't want your face on display for everyone to see." Bruce smiled up at me from his seat.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Outside of the Heli-carrier on missions, you will be going by your new code name." Fury said his tone serious.

"And that is?"

"Ember."


	7. Bonding

After being shown to my room I found myself sat there not knowing what I had just done, not knowing why I had agreed. This had to be a bad idea, it could only go wrong. But the Professor had wanted me to join the X-Men and know Fury had convinced me to join the Avengers. Was everyone else right that I could help people with my ability?

I just didn't know, it was confusing all of it; everything that I thought I knew, that I thought was right, the right thing to do. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe I was wrong, but all I had ever known was how much of a burden, a curse my ability is. I sat there and for the first time in years I rubbed my fingers across my palms sparks igniting and flames emerging into a ball the size of a football floating between my hands. I breathed deeply and felt my body relax as the heat played across my face. I started to lose myself in the heat and flames, feeling it spread up my arms, but the image of my mother's horrified face as she burnt before me entered my mind. I extinguished the flames immediately. This was a bad idea. I looked up at a knock on the door and frowned getting up to open it.

"Hey," Bruce smiled at me in the doorway.

"Hi, can I help?" I asked unsure what he wanted.

"Well I thought after today, what you've been through and done that maybe you'd prefer to spend a few nights at your own home. Let all this soak in." I smiled softly.

"Is this you or has Fury suggested it?"

"I suggested it to Fury; I understand how you must be feeling right now. So I thought best if you had some time to get your thoughts together, to speak to friends." It actually sounded like a good idea time to myself to think this through.

"Yeah that sounds good. Time to myself." I smiled, maybe a spa day or something.

"Exactly and you can call us at any time. Me and Steve are here to listen we'll help you the best we can." I stood about to hug him when I felt a little awkward.

"Thanks Bruce, I appreciate you listening to me and….all my drama."

"You're more than welcome, I'm here for you. Like I said I get it, I understand." He smiled sweetly.

I slept in the room they had given me, after breakfast the next day Natasha offered to see me back home. I walked inside biding goodbye to Natalia and slumped straight on to my couch. I closed my eyes, peace at last, nobody running about, nobody talking just the peace and quiet of my apartment. But it nagged at the back of my mind, in a day or so I would be expected to work as part of the Avengers Team. It was all just too much for me. I fetched a bottle of Petaluma Coonawarra red wine and grabbed a wine glass heading to the bathroom to run a hot bath. I drank my wine as I soaked in the bath tub I eventually getting out when the water turned cold the next thing I knew someone was knocking on my door.

I was laid on my bed in my bathrobe I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep for, I couldn't believe I had fallen sleep so soon after getting home. I started to make my way to the door when it got louder.

"I'm coming, give me a minute!" I shouted as I unlocked the door. I almost slammed it shut again.

"Whoa, hey morning firecracker." Stark smiled stopping me from closing my door. "You know we've been calling you?"

"No I didn't, but I only left a few hours ago." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sage its Thursday."

"What? I couldn't have slept a day away. That's not possible." He smiled and slid past me in to my apartment.

"Hey this is really nice, little small, but I can see why you like it. And clearly firecracker it is possible. Understandable, you experienced a traumatic event; Fury comes on like a bulldog basically demanding you join us. And I'm sure this bottle of wine helped you sleep." He laughed then took a sip from the bottle. "This is good." I stood confused my arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Stark what are you doing here?" He turned back giving me his full attention and pulled a card from his pocket.

"Shopping, I owe you a new outfit. Or so you told me. So get dressed, we're going to bond."

"Bond?"

"Yeah you know, bonding? Get together, team building that sort of thing?" I turned and headed straight to my room. I needed to actually put clothes and needed to find out what was going on. I grabbed my home phone and found Bruce's number dialling it quickly.

"Thank god Sage are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bruce, but why is Stark at my home? Why does he say I need to bond with him?" I heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fury wants Tony to make up for his treatment of you. Obviously he owes you and so they decided he should take you shopping. Tony is like an arrogant Ken doll, he likes shopping. Just give it a chance, see if you can get him to apologise and….make him pay for everything." I could almost see the smile on his face and I laughed feeling a little more at ease.

"Ok, but I want a rescue if he becomes unbearable." I said slipping on my underwear.

"You got it, get him to get you a cell phone and call if you need us. See you later Sage."

"Bye Bruce." I sighed hanging up. This was definitely going to be interesting, but as Bruce suggested I'd make sure that Stark paid for everything today. I walked out changed grabbing my leather jacket from the coat rack.

"You ready to go Firecracker?" He asked clearly having been mooching round my home.

"Sure thing Tin Man." He laughed and motioned me out holding the door for me.


	8. Fragile

**Bruce**

"I want to make it clear that I don't agree with this at all. This is crazy; you don't know what you could do to her." I heard Clint yell as I made my way to the bridge.

"Look, I spoke with the Professor of hers; the guy from that academy, Charles Xavier-he himself suggested it. The best thing for her is to be dumped in the deep end. We need to know she can handle the stress involved with what we expect of her." Nick replied.

"Look I just think she isn't ready for it. Think of how long she's tried to shut it out."

"Clint's right, we can't just throw her in, she needs to be eased into it. She needs to start small." I heard Natasha say, but I'd heard enough stepping inside and revealing myself.

"What is going on? What are you doing to her?"

"I'd like to know that to Dr Banner." Steve said I hadn't realised he was behind me. "She's a fragile young woman, too much strain and she could snap."

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't pull the plug on this it's too late for that. Stark is with her and he knows what he needs to do. If she can't handle it, he will. Now let's not forget who the director is here. This mission is going ahead whether you like it or not." Nick snapped making for the observation deck.

"Well what do we do?" Steve asked.

"There's nothing we can do, you heard Fury." Natasha said crossing her arms as she leaned against a table.

"We can't do nothing." Clint complained stood off to the side.

"No, what we can do is call her when it starts, keep her calm make sure she gets through this. I think we all know Nick will push till he gets what he wants out of her." I said looking around at them all. I couldn't believe Nick was pushing this especially after how she had reacted to Tony just the other day. No this was one big mistake and we needed to make sure she got through it.

"I think you should be the one that talks to her Dr Banner, you seem to have a connection with her, and she trusts you, maybe even enough to talk her through it." I nodded maybe he was right, I understood her fear of herself, the underlying self-loathing for what damage we could do, the pain and suffering we could cause simply by losing control for a moment. I'd make sure I got her through this.

**Sage**

Shopping with Stark was actually…quite fun. He wanted to see me in everything I tried on, he critiqued sometimes just to poke fun, but he always gave me an honest opinion on the outfit. I ended up getting more than he owed me out of him. Every time I saw something that I really wanted he ended up paying for it. Including the Jovani dress I'd seen in one store. We had gone in and I had to try it on just too see what I looked like. It was a figure hugging exposed back, V-necked front black dress with a beautifully intricate lace pattern detailing all of it. I had no reason to buy as it would be too much for any future meeting or party I went to with Mr Whitman and White. But nevertheless I stepped out to show Tony.

"Wow, just wow. You look stunning, great legs by the way." He smiled as a faint blush coloured my cheeks. "You look amazing if I do say so myself. You'd knock every one dead in that little number."

"Thanks Tony." I smiled using his first name instead of his last.

"You going to get it? We don't have many chances to dress up in the Initiative, but hell you could always wear it to one of my parties."

"No I'm going to pass. I'm here for a suit after all." I said stepping back into the changing room. I hung the dress back up outside and started to put on the Armani suit. I stepped out to show Tony, but he wasn't there.

"Tony?" I called looking around; he came round the corner smiling.

"Hey sorry, cute assistant." I rolled my eyes, he was such a player. "I like that; it looks as good as the other one." I nodded my agreement a little annoyed he had no more to say and went back to change into my clothes. It wasn't until after we, or rather he paid that I noticed the other shopping bag in hand.

"Did you buy something? You didn't let me see you in it." I said pretending to pout and be offended.

"Ha, lethal that little pout you have. No, I go this for you. A gift, a welcoming gift, an apology gift." He said it so fast I almost missed the apology part. "It's the dress you liked." He smiled handing it me. I looked inside and sure enough it was the Jovani dress.

"Oh, thank you Tony. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." I smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before linking my arm with his. "Now if you could watch what you say, I think you and I would get on amazingly well." It was only slight but I noticed a change in his demeanour, almost like he regretted something, but what? I brushed it aside as he took me to lunch, regaling me with his version of events during the alien attack the other day.

It was late afternoon when we finally headed back to his car a red Audi R8 e-tron; we talked a little about the drive of the car and my work with Whitman and White. As we hit the freeway though he started to get quiet, he wasn't really listening to me and barely answered me when I spoke. I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard a massive smash and Tony pulled the hand break spinning the car to a stop. A huge tanker had smashed with a coach, which had hit a car slamming it into the reservation were two more cars had hit and one was beginning to smoke.

"Holy shit!" I heard Tony call over the ringing in my ears. "Sage move it, we have to help them!" Numbly I stepped from the car and watched as Tony ran to the cars and started to pull people from them, my eyes roving over the scene before me settling on the coach that was half full with frightened injured people. I shook myself, what was I doing? People needed helping and any normal person would go and assist. I took off running to the coach, hitting the release button and stepping on.

"Anyone who can stand get off now, help will be here, but it might not be safe on the coach!" I called and the people started to move. No one seemed severely injured; a few head injuries, cuts and bruises. I motioned for everyone to move towards Tony's car hoping he had called for an ambulance while I was just gawking. I moved to the tanker and tried the door handle but it wouldn't budge. I could hear a gushing sound as I called into the cabin and looked to see it leaking badly, the fuel spreading out towards the coach and the wrecked cars. I tried the door again and peered in, the driver was breathing, but he was unconscious.

"Tony!" I shouted over the noise, he looked up so I knew he'd heard me. "I can't open the door! I need a hand!" He shouted something but it was drowned out by the explosion of one of the cars as it erupted in flames. I felt panic fill my chest as I stepped down. I had to get the door open, I needed some sort of leverage, the fuel would soon hit the flames and the tank would go up next taking the driver with it. I knew I could fix it, but I couldn't. Everything felt like it was closing in, I couldn't do it what if I made it worse? My new cell started ringing and I had to assume it was Tony.

"Tony! Help me!" I called into it.

"Sage, its Bruce just stay calm." I should have asked why he was calling, why he seemed so serious like he knew I needed him, needed help. But All I could think about was the flames.

"Calm! Calm Bruce this tanker is about to explode, I can't,"

"You can. Sage you aren't the monster you seem to think you are. You can save him Sage, you can put the fire out, you know you can. If you can't trust yourself trust me. Trust me Sage you can do this."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and gas followed this I really appreciate it. **


	9. Believe

I stood there with my cell in my hands. Could I really do this? I couldn't trust myself to save the driver with my ability. But I felt I could trust Bruce and he trusted me.

"Sage just try…please." He begged. The fuel had just reached the fire with a whoosh it set a light and I knew it was now or never. I lifted my right hand and concentrated closing my eyes. I could feel the heat, feel it filling me up. Absorbing the heat and energy, so much, there was so much of it. I began to close my hand; it was the only way I could do it, visualising my hand crushing and extinguishing the flames.

"Sage! Sage!" Tony's voice seemed far away and suddenly his hand was on my arm. I opened my eyes and found myself on all fours; it had been a long time since I had tried anything like this, simply for the fact that I had no intention of using my ability. "Are you alright?" I looked up at him, focusing.

"Yeah, just…haven't done anything like that in a long time." He pulled me to my feet and moved to the truck pulling open the door. "Is everyone ok?" I asked looking on the ground for my cell, picking it up.

"Yes don't worry." He replied as I lifted my cell.

"Bruce?"

"Sage…thank god. I told you, you could do. It was close though." Close? I looked up and over to Tony's car everyone did seem fine. In fact no one seemed scared or worried; no one seemed the slight bit interested in what I had just done. Tony had seemed odd since I thanked him for the dress, he seemed to regret something right before the accident and Bruce just happened to call when I needed him. I whirled on Tony. How did I not see it from the start?

"You set me up!" I screamed at him.

"Sage." He said turning his hands raised in submission. "Sage look it had to be done."

"Had to be done? And what if I hadn't have done that? If I hadn't have saved him? What then?" I heard Bruce calling my name down the phone. He had known too, that's why he knew to call me at that exact moment. I spoke quickly into the cell. "How could you? I thought I could trust you, but you knew all along." I spoke quietly into it before ending the call.

"Sage come on, Fury needed to know you could handle the stress, that you really would use your ability if you had to, if we needed you to." I was angry, angrier than I've ever been. I finally trusted someone, agreed to help them and it was all just a trick, an elaborate set-up to see if I really would help them. I could feel the heat funnelling through my body; my hands shook and began to glow from the heat.

"I hate you." I spat at him. I had to stay calm I wouldn't hurt anyone; I refused to let this change me. I turned and marched away to his car. The people we had 'saved' watched me curiously clearly they were all S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I grabbed my jacket and the things Tony owed me, my suit, bag and shoes and started to walk away leaving the dress behind.

"Sage where are you going?" He called after me.

"Anywhere that you and your Initiative aren't." There was a turn off nearby, a gas station or something I would call a cab from there and be done with all of them.

"You going to walk all the way home?"

"I have money and a cell. I'll call a cab." I growled at him as I continued walking.

"Sage at least let me take you back!" He called. I stopped and turned to look at him as he stood there trying to look helpless.

"Take me back? Take me back?! I am never going back! I am going home! I am going back to Whitman and White to live my life how I planned. I will not be using my….curse! I want nothing to do with any of you!" I screamed at him as my cell rang in my bag. I turned on my heel again and began to march away.

"Sage…Sage, look I'm sorry ok?!" He shouted at me. I felt something, a little stirring in my chest, but sorry wasn't good enough.

"Have a nice life Stark." I walked and carried on walking till I got to the gas station and called a cab.

The next couple of days I tried to forget about it all. I went food shopping, paid my bills, cooked and cleaned. I couldn't forget though no matter how hard I tried, I was hurt, I felt betrayed. The one thing I felt sure of while on the Helli-Carrier even though it was only for a short time was Bruce. I thought I could trust him, I thought he understood me, but I was wrong. I knew as I always did that the only person I could trust was myself. I grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice before heading back into my living room and finding Clint sat on my sofa.

"Jesus Christ what are you doing in here! What are you doing in my home? Get out!" I shouted at him angry that after all they did he would come swanning into my home.

"Sage, please just listen to me. What happened was Fury's doing, Tony may have had something to do with it as he was there with you. But the rest of didn't know until it was too late." He shouted back at me quickly so I couldn't stop him. I froze in the door way, did it really matter if they knew about it or not? "Natasha and I found out when you were leaving the mall. We told him to stop it, Bruce and Steve arrived and said the same, Fury didn't want them to know, he knew they would definitely have stopped this from happening. When he left we decided we'd help any way we could. But we couldn't get to you the only thing we could do was have Bruce call you and help you through it." He sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"And that makes a difference?" I asked angrily.

"I hoped it would. I hoped it would make you see that we're on your side, we wanted to help you not Fury." I looked down at the glass in my hands thinking.

"You want a drink?" He shook his head as I sat down on my chair. "I'm not cut out for this Clint. It scares me. What I'm capable of."

"None of us ever are. But courage comes from doing what you're scared of. Taking what scares you the most and using it to do good. I'd like to think it's something everyone really wants to do." I noticed the bag at his side when he reached into it. "This is the suit Tony did for you, complete with eye mask. I hope you'll come back, show Fury that he can't break you, that you're better than him." He handed me a black bundle stood and left.

I got up and walked to my room unfolding the bundle to reveal a skin tight long sleeved jumpsuit, the material felt strange beneath my fingers. It had loops for a utility belt and then a belt with a fire emblem on the front the little black face mask fell to the floor along with a piece of white paper. I put down the suit and stooped picking up the mask and the paper.

_Fire Cracker I'm sorry,_

_Tin Man _

Was all it said. Maybe it was time I grew up and stopped living in the past. I knew right from wrong and knew how to control my ability. Maybe it was time I did whatever but myself seemed to think I could do. Maybe I needed to believe in me.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that's taken an interest in this and reviewed you guys are awesome!**


	10. Flame Goddess?

In the past week I had made several attempts to return to the Helli-Carrier, but always at the last moment I decided against it. Since Clint made his appearance in my living room I had seen nor heard from any of them, which to an extent annoyed me. They wanted me on their initiative, but now they'd lied and manipulated me they couldn't pick up the phone to ask if I would come back? It was silly and I knew it, if they called I'd be annoyed that they couldn't leave me alone.

I hadn't gone back to work yet speaking with Mr Whitman briefly telling him that I wasn't sure I'd continue working for S.H.I.E.L.D, but I needed some time to myself. He was happy to oblige considering what had happened recently.

I sat there with the TV on the morning news playing in the background as I collected my thoughts. I needed to stop worrying and just do it. It was time I took responsibility for my power and used it, instead of fearing it. I grabbed my cell and found Natasha's number calling her.

"Sage?" She answered as she picked up the phone. I breathed deeply I could do this.

"Any chance you can pick me up? I'm coming back, I'll do it."

"You're not going to run again?" I shook my head, but she couldn't see me.

"No, not unless someone pulls a stunt like that again."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Natasha, just don't tell anyone else ok?"

"Sure." Then she ended the call. I'd done it now, no backing out. I felt like I was going to be sick I took deep breaths and saw my suit just lying there and I smiled.

When Natasha knocked on my door she looked taken aback to find me all suited up minus the face mask. A small curl of her lips showed she was smiling not a full blown smile as I didn't think Natasha was the type.

"What do you think?" I asked, the suit was indeed skin tight fitting to my every curve, but it was malleable so I could move with ease.

"I'm amazed Stark got your size right. But it looks good and it shows me you really are serious about this. And for what it's worth we did try to stop Fury, but what he says tends to go."

"It's ok Clint kind of explained it when he brought me the suit, I understand that Fury is generally an ass."

"But unfortunately he's the boss, though he did manage to pull the Avengers Initiative together so he deserves some credit." I shrugged I wasn't impressed with him and I don't think I would ever like the man. "Anyway let's get going Fury is going to have one hell of a shock." I smiled I liked the sound of that.

I followed Natasha trough the corridors of the Helli-carrier making our way to the comms room where Fury was looking over some files alone. He barely glanced up and only saw Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff I'm busy right now,"

"To deal with Ember?" I asked cutting him off as I stepped round Natasha.

"What the hell?" And I was right the look of pure shock was so satisfying, but he quickly recovered. "Miss Collins, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Simple, I'll work for you." He smiled, smugly. "But let's lay down some rules. You will not take advantage of me or my power, if I say no then that's the end of it and if you ever and I mean ever try to set me up like that again I will barbeque your ass. Am I clear?" He looked long and hard at me before a smirk appeared on her face.

"You have yourself a deal. It's good to have you on the team. Natasha if you could get the rest of the team?" She nodded and started to walk out.

"I'll go with her." I said and followed before Fury could say anything. "Natasha, where's Bruce? I think I owe him an apology." She looked at me and simply pointed down towards his labs a knowing look in her eyes. I shrugged it off and walked down the corridor to the labs.

I peered inside and saw him sitting looking through a microscope at something. I took a deep breath tapping on the door and walked in. He held his hand up to stop me, but hadn't registered it was me.

"Bruce…" He looked up quickly and moved from round the table.

"Sage, I, look,"

"Bruce I'm sorry." He tilted his head to the side confused.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I should have told you,"

"No its ok, I should have listened to you guys. You tried to help me and I just threw it in your face. Clint told me you tried to stop Fury, so thanks. And again I'm sorry." I said clasping my hands behind my back.

"It's fine, I'm just glad your back. I hope you can still trust me?" There was a sadness in his eyes, an expectation that I wouldn't and that he'd ruined the start of a good friendship. But he hadn't.

"I think I could manage that." I smiled at him before quickly pecking his cheek. "Come on Fury wants us all in the comms room." I said and found myself linking my arm through his as we walked back to the comms room. The Nordic surfer, Steve and Tony were already sat down waiting as we walked inside.

"Miss Collins?" Steve asked surprise colouring his tone.

"Fire Cracker what are you doing here?" Tony asked walking over to me and Bruce.

"What do you think I'm doing here Tin Man?" I wanted to be as mad at Tony as I was at Fury, but I couldn't I liked Tony, at least when he wasn't being a jerk.

"It is good to have you with us flame goddess." The Nordic surfer smiled.

"Thor she's just a normal lady with an exceptional ability." Steve answered him as I smiled at the man I now knew as Thor. I appreciated Steve assessment of me, he didn't make me sound like the freak I often felt like.

"The suit looks good, you get the mask or did the bird lose it?" Tony questioned.

"No Clint didn't, he delivered it just fine." I said rolling my eyes at him as Clint, Natasha and Fury walked back into the room, Fury clearing his voice.

"So, as you can see Miss Collins has decided to join us. I assume you won't be running away this time?" The man infuriated me like no other.

"As long as you don't mess with me, I'm here to stay as I already said."

"Good, Barton, Romanoff; start her training when you're ready, preferably sometime today." Fury ordered.

"My what?"

"Training, fire isn't going to answer all our problems, you need to learn to fight and shoot at least the basics, Miss Collins. Otherwise you'll be a liability in the field." I looked at him blankly. "And stay sharp, there's something going on and we may need to move out at any time." And with that he dismissed us.

"Sage, come on we'll start some self-defence." Natasha motioned me to follow her and Clint.

"You'll be fine Sage, it's for your safety. Talk to you later?" Bruce smiled as I followed after Natasha and Clint.

"How come no one mentioned this before?" I asked.

"Why you going to back out again?" Natasha replied, I don't think she meant it to sound so harsh, so I refrained from snapping at her.

"No, just I've never used a gun or done any self-defence. I've never had reason to."

"Well this is going to be fun for you." Clint replied, his hands on my shoulders steering me into the training room. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be any fun for me at all.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story you are amazing! Thanks Elven-Rose-4-Life, I'm glad you are really enjoying my story so far. I'd also like to hear who you think should be a romantic interest for Sage, I keep debating back and forth between three of the Avengers. So it would be nice to hear everyone's thoughts.**


End file.
